More Than Hatred
by Silentreader034
Summary: What if there was a reason for Izaya impersonating a girl known as "Kanra?" She was more than just a username and Shizuo is about to find out for himself how cunning this girl truly was. The city's inhabitants will learn for themselves the true meaning of the name "Kanra."
1. Chapter 1

The first time Shizuo met _her._

People would see it as hate at first sight.

Shizuo was on a rampage as usual when Izaya's phone rang, Izaya blinked before answering the call.

"Hello? Ah, school's over for you?" He started and then he broke into a normal smile laughing. "Haha! Nice work. Someone broke your glasses and you need your contacts. Sure, I'll be right there." Izaya answered casually.

Izaya turned and held a hand out for them to stop. "I'll have to put this on hold."

"You don't get to call the shots bastard." Shizuo growled but Izaya merely smiled devilishly.

"But my cousin is in great need of her contacts and besides you'll want to meet her." Izaya argued with that smirk on his face.

At the moment a knife flew in Shizuo's direction stopping him in his tracks. Izaya smiled evilly "She doesn't like waiting."

Shizuo growled but dropped the stop sign. Truthfully he wanted to meet the girl who could make this bastard stop fighting midway just to deliver her contacts.

They pretty much ran the way there when they heard a grown man at the front of the school.

"I heard you've been bullying my little girl." The man said

He over towered the middle school student by a large margin. Actually the man looked to be part of the yakuza with the getup he was wearing.

The girl on the other hand had black-layered shoulder length hair and pale milky skin as if she were a porcelain doll. She seemed to be blinking squinting trying to make out who the man was.

She tilted her head not really understanding what the hell was going on.

"Who might your daughter be?" She asked timidly

The man was pissed at her attitude. He gestured to his daughter behind him. "My daughter says you've been harassing her because of her parentage and looks."

The daughter had caramel hair and a face caked in makeup. She compared to Izaya's cousin, was an ugly duckling.

"Define harassment." She said innocently.

There was a crowd building around the girl.

"Excuse me" Izaya casually said "Coming through"

She squinted probably recognizing the bastard's voice. "Izaya-nii-san is that you?"

Izaya smiled ruffling the girl's hair with a friendly chuckle. "Your contacts as requested"

She smiled putting the contacts into her eyes.

Shizuo was amazed as he realized her eyes weren't a normal colour. They were a red-violet that softened her appearance.

The moment was short lived though when she mirrored Izaya's smirk. A shadow seemed to go over her form as she laughed.

"Ha ha it isn't my fault she can't seem to understand that makeup shouldn't be applied before gym class. Your little princess has her own followers just like her daddy. Maybe just as thoughtless." Her eyes turned a blood red her smile becoming cynical.

She asked with her hands behind her. "What were you intending to do if I really did bully your daughter?"

"Kill me? Beat me till no one could recognize my face?" She pressured the man. The icy cold unstable atmosphere around her put the yakuza to shame.

The girl's daddy was flinching back at the girl's tone.

"I can get you expelled out of school." The man nervously said

She didn't even bat an eyelash. "Who do you think I am?"

Her eye held no mercy as she looked down on the other girl. "I've tolerated your little fun. I'm afraid this farce will have to end. Does your daddy know you've been stealing drugs from your yakuza boyfriends? Does he know that you're actually high right now?"

She did a sleight of hand when they weren't looking revealing the drugs from the girl's purse. She lifted an eyebrow when they didn't respond. She chuckled maliciously "I guess you do now."

Izaya's cousin was giving Shizuo the creeps at the moment. There was something oddly mature about her than most adults. She was worse than mobsters.

She took a step closer to the man and his daughter. "Yes you can call me dirty for being a mixed breed, call me whatever you want, but when it comes down to it."

"You. Are. Useless." She continued The other girl was in tears at the girl's words.

She turned back to the father; he was practically breaking into a cold sweat at the girl's immense aura. His knees were about to buckle below him.

Her lips were smiling but not her red eyes. "As for you," She grabbed the front of the man's shirt. Pulling his face to her eye level she recited "Tatsumi Otonashi, age thirty four, two daughters one in middle school and the other attending Raira Academy, you belong to the Sunohazu Group."

She slowly formed her words emphasizing her threats. Her eyes alone were making the grown man weak in the knees in absolute fear. How the hell did she know that information?

"Expel me for all I care, it makes no difference to me. If that's all you can think of then you really are a shabby gangster. I can think of a thousand different ways to dispose of your worthless body.

She indicated to the papers in her hand. "I'm sure that the Sunohazu group won't like it if valuable information got leaked out. When it does you'll never be able to escape."

She let go of the man's shirt. The man was scared shitless at this puny middle school student.

"Now…" She started pulling out a switchblade, "I _could _make your life a living hell, but I still have use for both of you. I'll let you go with a warning this time, but next time," She waved the blade near the nape of his neck.

"I won't hold back"

She backed away standing next to Izaya with who matched her cold grin as she muttered darkly.

"_Now scram," _

They all backed away running scared shitless by her actions.

Izaya, his cousin and Shizuo watched the man and the girl running for their lives and the sobbing afterwards.

Izaya was the first to break the silence. "My my what a great performance. I'm guessing that girl broke your glasses. How did you know he was from the Sunohazu group?"

Her eyes had returned to their normal red-violet colour as she answered his question.

She grinned gesturing to the wallet in her hand. "Wallets come in handy for situations like that."

Izaya laughed "Pickpocketing the yakuza. You really are the devil."

"They've been taking harassment too far; she's been using the school as her personal playground." She opened the wallet taking a couple of bills. "She was practically provoking me to smack the stupidity out of her."

She turned her eyes to Shizuo raising an eyebrow. "This is…"

Izaya introduced him "Shizuo Heiwajima"

Her eyes glinted in a mischievous glint. She held out a hand to shake hands.

"Nice to meet you Shizuo Heiwajima. I'm guessing you already know Izaya. Has he been keeping you busy?" She introduced There was that ill omen look that made him sick at seeing these two cousins.

She was exactly like the bastard.

He gritted "You two make me sick" He slapped her hand away.

Shizuo glared at the two of them who were cunningly grinning at Shizuo's frustration.

"His hatred for you has grown hasn't it Izaya?" She asked not at all bothered by his irritation.

"She is just like you bastard. You turned her into another sick version of you."

Izaya blinked at his accusation. "Well that's not accurate. She's always been cynical."

Izaya's smirk grew into something hideous as he realized what would make Shizuo really tick.

"In fact, it wasn't my idea to provoke you when we first met." Izaya casually hinted chuckling darker. He moved to stand behind his younger cousin placing a hand on both sides of her shoulders.

He said the words slowly and clear. At the moment their eyes seemed to glow an unnatural red when he muttered.

_"It was hers."_

She smiled chuckling "You give me too much credit. I just suggested you to mess with him. He seemed like an interesting human, a very useful piece."

"Ask any of the rejects who went and jumped you. I guarantee that her name will come out of their mouth. All this time you've been trying to kill the wrong person." Izaya supressed his laughter at the psychological damage Shizuo would take realizing that he had been trying to kill the wrong person.

Shizuo was already shaking in anger. He was finally putting the pieces together. The reason why Izaya was so aggravating or the fact every fucking reject in the city was ready to jump him whenever he stepped outside.

It was all the doing of a fucking middle school student _and _she just happened to Izaya Orihara's _beloved little cousin_. It was wrong on so many levels that he was barely keeping his anger in control.

"You're fucking telling me the reason why they're all jumping me is because of _you._" He directed his words towards the girl.

She chuckled wickedly her eyes turning violet. "You're the only human I ever wanted to mess with." As if that answered his question.

She flipped close the switchblade in her hand "Looks to me you're ready to kill." Her eyes narrowed as she smiled.

"Should I be running?" She asked Izaya.

In return Izaya nodded "Definitely, have fun Kanra."

That was the last straw; his hand grabbed the nearest object. Wrapping his hand around the lamp post he threw the metal at her without restraint.

Of course being Izaya's cousin she knew how to perfectly perform parkour with grace and little effort.

"I guess for today I'll take him off your hands, Izaya nii-san" Kanra sweetly commented before running in the opposite direction.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SHIT!" Shizuo roared grabbing a near by stop sign chasing after her. There was no way in hell that he was going let this go.

With the two running off it left Izaya laughing as hell at the situation. "What a simple minded fellow. Now you have two people to kill, Shizuo."

Everything he had said was true though; if it was up to him, he would leave Shizuo be.

But she disagreed, she wanted to drag Shizuo into the chaos.

Izaya was closer to his cousin than his own sisters, but that was to be expected. This girl was much more smarter than him; she had been exposed to this world much earlier than most.

_She's an awkward kid,_ was his only thought.

* * *

She on the other hand was having massive fun pissing Shizuo off.

"I don't have all day, Shizuo-san. Wouldn't it be embarrassing to be beaten by someone five years your junior?" She taunted jumping on top of a lamppost.

Shizuo took another stop sign and simultaneously threw them at her.

"What the hell have I done to you?" He growled "You and Izaya are both sick in the head."

She chuckled at his brutal honesty. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"I wonder though who will you kill first me or him?"

"I'll just beat the shit out of both of you." Shizuo growled

"Aren't you glad?" She started pulling out her switchblade. "I'll make it so you'll have no time to worry about being lonely."

"What twisted logic are you fucking following?" Shizuo hated her demeanor, it was like fighting Izaya all over again.

Except his opponent was a twelve years old girl.

She seemed to be just as capable of fighting with knives just like that bastard. He was closing in on her though; even if she had the same skills she was still a girl.

She flung her switchblade towards him in which he dodged.

Rounding a corner she found herself nearing Russia Sushi where the black Russian was handing out flyers.

"Very Fresh, Very Good! Come Eat At Russia Sushi." Simon yelled

She did a flip in the air jumping down from a lamp post before Shizuo grabbed ahold of it. She giggled having fun with the chase.

She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk where Simon stood. Simon was expecting Izaya to be fighting with Shizuo, but instead it was a young middle school student with violet eyes. She was smiling the same way as Izaya did; Simon had a bad feeling about this.

"Gettng tired Shizuo-san? I expected more from you." She teased throwing another knife at the man.

Shizuo was breathing heavily his anger not subsiding at all. "You little bitch, I'LL FUCKING BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU."

Her eyes glowed a dark violet with slightly down cast eyes. Her smile seemed more hopeless than sly.

"I look forward to it." She answered casually. "Who is the worser evil? Me or him?"

Her question made him hesitate. For a moment he could see a young innocent broken girl.

The moment once again was short lived as her eyes turned a blood red.

"I never did introduce myself." She commented in a sick friendly tone.

"Don't ever forget the name Kanra Orihara, Shizuo Heiwajima. I promise you, this is only the tip of the iceberg. This city is meant to be a battlefield and when that happens you'll play a key role to its destruction."

She said before flinging multiple knives at a nearby billboard breaking down the support poles. The billboard came tumbling down on Shizuo in which Shizuo did not expect.

It landed on Shizuo bringing to the ground. It didn't injure him much however Simon did come rushing over to get the billboard sign off of him.

There were screams and police sirens, but by then she had already escaped the chaos disappearing to who knows where.

Before she escaped Simon had said something in Russian in which she blinked and chuckled.

He had asked her why she was doing this.

Her eyes held a pain and desperation for someone to help her, but she merely answered mysteriously in Russian.

"It was the only solution." She had answered

Simon's eyes widened at her Russian; there was something unstable about her as if she did not understand her own actions.

From this event, anyone could understand that Izaya wasn't the only "evil" in this town because he had created another menace.

* * *

Izaya had been watching her performance from afar during the chase. Now he stood on the roof of a building with her sitting on the rail next to him. Her eyes were glowing from the exhilaration of the chase.

"You know what they say. Two is better than one." Izaya said chuckling at her use of the billboard.

He ruffled her hair fondly before asking the vital question. "Kanra, why did you choose Shizuo Heiwajima?"

She hummed to herself. "He is the very definition of violence. He's a man full of contradictions; I think it's because you two are similar."

"You guys can't be left alone." She ended off.

Izaya sighed at her words. He disliked it when she lumped him and that monster together. "Don't blame me if I kill him."

She chuckled "I won't let either of you die in this game."

She flipped open her phone revealing footage of a certain Black Rider.

Izaya was always astounded by her broad knowledge, but that was to be expected from a girl with too much time on her hands.

Kanra showed it to Izaya before suggesting an idea that would send things in motion.

_"How much do you know about dullahans?"_

* * *

**First chapter of a kinda different type of story. Not sure if this can be considered a ShizuoxOC fic yet but this story will loosely follow the plot of the Durarara books and anime except with a few twists. **

**I was inspired to write it when I saw this picture of Izaya and Kanra. If you're wondering which picture I'll try putting it as a cover page for this fanfic**

**but it'll probably only stay there for a couple of days (cause I'm paranoid)**

**I couldn't find the owner of this photo so I will also leave the link in my bio or is it profile?...**

**Please review and comment**

**Thanks for reading :)****  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Durarara or any of it's characters. Kanra might become an OC though…**


	2. Chapter 2

Neither Izaya nor Shizuo knew that she had already set things in motion before their first meeting. What would become the 'Blue Squares' was all her dutiful influence.

She'd noticed for a while a little boy who seemed to get beaten up by his older brother.

He was still only an elementary student, but she could see the familiar light in his eyes. It was the same look she and Izaya had.

Being five years older than him might be a stretch in regards to her persuasion.

The truth was she already had her eyes on him. The beginning of their destruction would begin with him.

"Hey are you alright?" She walked up towards the little boy. She looked to be a middle school student in the boy's eyes, black hair and a weird eye colour; a colour between red and violet contrasting with her pale skin. There was something surreal about this girl, but he put up the false front so she would be on her way.

"I'm fine onee-chan" He falsely said with a sweet smile.

"Really? From the looks of it, your big brother has been taking out his jealously on you, his little brother."

Aoba's childish eyes widened at her words. "How did you…"

"Izuumi should be considered a pedophile for making passes at me. So do us both a favour and burn down the trust between him and your parents. I'm sure that'll give him a kick start." She dropped a few bandages and a cigarette into the child's hands.

The boy was hesitant to take the match but her taunting tone hardened his resolve.

Kanra in turn casually muttered "I would prefer if you burn down the whole house, but I'm sure a room will suffice. Now you're asking yourself 'Why should I listen to you, you crazy nut job?"

She threw a lighter up in the air, caught it and handed it to the elementary student.

"Because you'll do as a wonderful pawn in this game. To be a pawn or to be my opponent is up to you; I just provide you with the necessary motivation to put it into action."

"Who are you?" The boy asked wanting to put a name on this human.

She waved goodbye with a cunning smile.

Her eyes glowed red as she answered "I'll leave that up to you."

"Your salvation, your enemy, friend, acquaintance the options are numerous. Either way, you can't escape my hold." She smiled wickedly

Turning away she mentioned "Oh yes, when you're done with the lighter just throw it out the window. I'll take care of the evidence."

"Why me?"

She could have chosen any other kid and yet she had chosen him to be in her sick little game.

She chuckled mischievously with that cruel smile of hers. "Because we're the same Aoba; we're not satisfied with humanity. Let's meet again and fight on even ground."

Just like that she camouflaged into the shadows as if she was never there in the first place. But Aoba would never forget this frustrating human; she was one of the very reasons why he detested humanity.

"We'll see about that." He gritted his teeth at her words heading to his home.

A little later, she could see smoke coming out of Izuumi's room just like she expected.

Some people were just too predictable.

Just like she instructed he threw the lighter out the window for her to pick up. Stepping out of the shade she picked up the lighter.

"Thank you for your cooperation." She muttered to herself. The lighter reminded her of a certain someone…

She started walking into the city in the mood to piss off a certain blonde.

* * *

At the moment she was watching the cops rushing in their cruisers going after a certain blonde teenager.

Coincidently, Shizuo was being hounded by police officers below the lamppost she moved to. She watched as his face reverted into unleashed anger at the officer's accusation.

"**I'M INNOCENT!" **He went to the closest vending machine lifting the huge piece of metal above his head and threw the damn thing at the officers.

She cracked up in laughter at his actions. Of course it didn't matter whom he threw vending machines at, but still to throw it at the cops? Priceless!

She snickered as he was pinned to a brick wall and led into their cruiser. The other officers were made to walk because of Shizuo's monstrous strength destroying their car.

"What the hell am I supposed to tell the chief about the cruiser?" The officer whispered

"Just say some random car crashed into the cruiser and we didn't get a chance to catch the culprit. He's not going to believe us if we tell him that a high school student threw a vending machine at it."

Laughing out loud the police officers looked up to see an unusual sight. Sitting on the lamppost was a young girl of about fourteen wearing a black middle school uniform with a red tie tied around her neck.

Smiling casually she waved at the two officers. "Hello officers, nice day isn't it?"

"Miss! Get down from there!" One of the officers yelled

She blinked taken by surprise, but complying she jumped down from that tall height. Taking the chessboard she swiftly came down landing lightly on her feet.

The officers were astounded by her clean jump. She smiled "Now would you mind telling me why that high school student was arrested?"

"It seems that he's an accomplice to someone calling themselves 'Izaya Orihara?' The officer said.

Oh shit, she was recalling a crime that they did commit, but it looks like it was actually her fault that Shizuo was in this mess.

She could use this to her advantage even more. It was just way too much fun teasing the man.

Shizuo at the time was being interrogated by the police in which he had no idea of.

Hearing Izaya was already enough to make him snap.

After long hours they finally let him go, but there was an unpleasant sight waiting for him. There she was in her devious form wearing her usual middle school uniform. She had in her hand two cans of coffee.

"Thanks for your hard work." She murmured with false cheerfulness. She threw the warm can towards him, which he caught easily.

"You drugged it didn't you?" Shizuo narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the black can.

"Haha of course I did it's called _caffeine_" She chuckled

Opening her own can she took a sip watching Shizuo's every move as he opened the can. Taking a sip he flinched at the bitter taste "YOU FUCKING CALL THIS SUGAR."

"Nope, I call that an experiment" She chuckled at his outburst. Quietly she noted "So you don't like bitter foods."

"What's it to you" He retorted rudely not getting the gist of this turn of events.

She shrugged passively. "No reason, it's just interesting to think we have the same taste buds."

"Like anyone wants to be similar to you." Shizuo tsked at the bitter taste in his mouth.

She chuckled mischievously "True, I'm one of a kind."

"Aren't you and that flea cousins?"

"We may be related by blood, but that's about it." She answered casually walking towards the man.

He stood about six feet now much taller than her five foot one, standing in front of him she felt vulnerable. She felt small in terms of her existence.

Kanra stood closer to him than he would've liked. At this distance he could see that she was still just a middle schooler, still growing, but he also noticed the dark circles around her eyes for the first time. He had never noticed since he never could stay calm for very long when the Oriharas came into focus.

She met his eyes with a serious and sharp gaze and with a just as serious expression she said, "We have very different goals."

"I want nothing more than to destroy them, but Izaya sees it differently, he wants to see them suffer. He wants them alive and I want them dead. I seek no redemption because I'm not suited for pity."

Shizuo didn't understand half of what she was saying. "Who the fuck is 'they'?"

She gasped realizing she had said too much. "Nothing that concerns your stupidity." She waved off running past him as he heard grown men asking. "WHERE THE FUCK DID SHE GO?"

"Oh! By the way, you make a great scapegoat. Haha! To think that you would be accused of being _Izaya's_ accomplice when the real one was right before their eyes." She stuck her tongue out being cute watching his reaction.

His eyes widened at her indication. "IT WAS YOU!" He growled in anger.

"Of course it was, unlike you, crime is not an obstacle for me. See you later Shizu-chan!" She waved scaling the building wall getting away.

"GET –BA!" He didn't get to finish when a group of yakuza appeared to be chasing after her.

"AFTER HER!" The men yelled running after her disappearing form.

Just like that she vanished without him needing to lift a finger.

He didn't have to chase after her, there was always something she was running away from.

Still holding his coffee can he took a sip pausing as he realized there was something different about the beverage. The beverage was no longer bitter; it was sweet.

Strange, he was certain that that midget had given him black coffee.

On the other side of town she still held the can of coffee taking a sip she shuddered at the bitter caffeine.

"Consider this my apology Shizu-chan." She sighed at her own kindness. She stuck her tongue out trying to get rid of the bitter taste. She was never much for bitter foods or beverages. Sometimes her pickpocketing skills came in handy at the right moments; at that close proximity she had distracted him when she made the switch.

Surrounded by the unconscious bodies of her attackers, she continued drinking the fluid until their boss came to pick them up. To think they would actually come after a junior high student with bats, guns and knives, they had no courtesy.

Kanra stared at the can a little while longer processing why the heck did she switch her drinks during her confrontation with him.

"Is this considered an indirect kiss?" She wondered to herself. She laughed at herself.

There was definitely no way right?

Sighing she thought, sometimes she had to doubt her own judgments. Thinking about it slowly she replayed their encounter and curled up into a ball in embarrassment at her own actions.

"What am I doing?" She slumped to the ground blushing red like mad. She covered her face hoping the Awakusu wouldn't notice when they got here.

To keep her mind occupied she thought about the course of her game.

Izaya, Aoba, Shiki, Simon, and Shizuo just twenty-eight more pawns needed to complete the setup.

Kanra already had in mind whom would be put into the mix next. She wouldn't even need to interfere; this pawn would create his gang all on his own.

Opening her phone it revealed the photo she had taken of the elementary student.

_Masaomi Kida_

* * *

**Okay that took quite a while but things are getting a move on:) **

**Hope you like this chapter:)**

**Please review and comment^_^ **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Durarara. **


	3. Moment of Peace in the Orihara Household

**Chapter 2.5 of More Than Hatred (the chapter title tells you everything, just for reading pleasure ^_^)**

Eight year olds Mairu and Kururi always found Izaya nii-san and Kanra-chan's relationship interesting. For one they had never seen their big brother as unguarded as how he was with Kanra-chan. Usually he'd have that knowing smirk on his face as he added to the destruction of the city. Kanra seemed to be only one he would confide in when discussing their schemes. Sometimes it seemed like they were siblings when in truth she was merely their cousin.

Right now they had stumbled across the two on the floor tired asleep from today's start of events.

Kanra slept on the left side of the pillow while Izaya was sleeping on the right. They were sleeping on the same carpet in the middle of the room. Their soft breathing could be heard synchronized as if they were the twins instead of them.

They both looked at peace in their own little world.

They were wearing casual clothing; Izaya wore a black shirt and gray sweats while Kanra wore a gray t-shirt with black shorts that went up to her thighs.

Kanra and Izaya were holding hands in their sleep, their heads facing each other. It was rather unlike them to cling to any person so this was a rarity. They murmured something in their sleep but it was inaudible to the twin's ears.

When they were asleep they seemed more childish despite their ages.

Their mother, Kyouko Orihara chuckled at her son and niece's cute relationship.

"How nice Izaya's warmed up to Kanra-chan."

Mairu nudged Kururi "Does Izaya love Kanra nee-chan?"

Kururi nodded wordlessly.

"Now you two let them sleep, they've had a busy day with Shizuo." Kyouko reprimanded while taking candid photos of their sleeping faces. Kyouko was relieved that her son found comfort in Kanra.

After taking a few last photos she went and grabbed a blanket for the two of them. She headed upstairs to go grab it.

All the while Kanra had groggily noticed the twin's appearance and smiled spreading her arms wide for them.

"Come here you two." She whispered exhausted with a smile. Mairu and Kururi nodded happily snuggling into their cousin's arms. Her violet irises held warmth that always seem to suck in the twins and go at her pace. There was something lovingly mischievous of her that made it hard to hate the girl.

The two cuddled in between Kanra and Izaya feeling sleepy.

She had cool arms but they weren't bad. It was a comfort to them to know that her heart was still kind.

She kissed each of the foreheads before smiling and hugging them close to her body.

"Now sleep." She muttered groggily before closing her eyes once more.

The twins did the same, as they were lulled to sleep by her quiet breathing.

It took a while for Kyouko to grab the blankets, but she was met with a different sight that made her flush in happiness at her odd children. The twins slept in between Izaya and Kanra snuggling between the two.

All of them looked so peaceful that Kyouko had to take more photos. It was rare for any of her children to behave so openly with each other with their huge age gap and all.

Just watching them made her realize a few things.

Izaya and Kanra did have similar features especially their pretty faces; they looked like they were a couple. But Kyouko knew better, because they merely cared for each other like siblings would. They were all snuggled up against each other so innocently without any worries for the future.

They found salvation in each other and that was good enough for her. Sometimes though she had to wonder if a certain blond haired teenager would be added to the mix. Did Shizuo know this side of them?

Laying the blanket on top of the children she decided to let them sleep a little more knowing this type of peace would never last long. When they woke up they'd all go their separate ways to create every type of mischief they could but for now...

Today was a peaceful day for the Oriharas.

* * *

**And finished:) This was just a little filler as I write the next chapter.**

**Just a little rare moment in the Orihara Household before all the chaos happens. **

**Hope you all enjoyed this short chapter. I'm considering making these once in a while to incorporate more family moments in Izaya's life like this. **

**Please review or comment on what you think:)**

**See you next chapter ^-^**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Durarara. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Durarara.**

* * *

Graduation went smoothly for the most point. The teacher called each of their names for each of the students to grab their diplomas.

Among all the blue uniforms one uniform stood out among the rest. It was a black and red sailor uniform for a middle school. That alone made the thirteen years old girl stand out among the parents here to watch their kids graduate. Her hair had grown longer just barely passing her shoulders. Her physical features were becoming more defined; she was looking more unapproachable. She was still pale and looked very fragile and she still had that scheming smile pasted on her small face.

She took pictures of their graduation filling up the film of her camera. She didn't realize that both Izaya and Shizuo had noticed her appearance, but they stayed quiet until the end.

Shizuo was shaking in anger just waiting for the slow ass ceremony to be over with.

He could see his family watching as he stood up to get his diploma. His parents were smiling and so was Kanra. Although she could have been snickering in the corner as well.

She had a hat on her head covering her eyes, he noticed the switchblade that she was playing with.

He was shaking in anger as he noticed her eyes switching focus to his family.

Izaya also noticed Shizuo getting angry at Kanra. Izaya frowned and then smirked. There was no way he was going to let the dumbass injure his younger cousin.

It was too late. The podium could be seen flying across the gym straight at Kanra. With eyes wide Kanra jumped on top of the flying podium in mid air barely escaping a concussion.

"Congratulations, Shizu-chan, you're finally finished." She cheerfully snickered "Heading off to college?"

"STAND STILL AND LET ME BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" He yelled

She in return flung a rose at him hoping to pierce his arm or leg. She held the bouquet of dark red roses in her hands as she dodged his attacks.

" Hehe you need a better catch phrase. Oooh would you be the villain of a story or the hero?"

First was a chair and then a table and then a person.

Izaya was laughing his ass off at his frustration. She really did make the best distraction. He was making his way out of the school attempting to be discreet until Shizuo noticed him trying to leave.

Shizuo yelled "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

Izaya waved the hand with his diploma in it. "Have fun Shizu-chan" He dashed away.

Shizuo growled

"IIIIIIIIIZAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAA!" echoed through the whole school as one of the walls of the school crashed down by the impact of his rage. By then Izaya had already escaped unscathed leaving Kanra in his place.

"Hahaha Shizu-chan you're getting better at this. One of these days you might actually kill one of us." Kanra teased chuckling. Other than that mishap graduation ended without a hitch. All the teachers were relieved that those two had finally graduated.

Shizuo's parents walked towards him congratulating him while Kasuka stayed where he was more curious about the middle school student in black and red.

She wasn't that short, about 152 centimeters and she stood out no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Kanra walked towards Kasuka holding the bouquet of roses handing it to her senior.

"Here you go, my farewell gift." She smiled leaving the flowers in Kasuka's arms.

She waved once ready to sneak away from Shizuo.

"Do you love my brother." Kasuka asked in monotone.

She blinked her eyes had turned a glowing bright violet. "Hahaha! You want to know the truth?"

She flipped open her cell calling a taxi. She turned once again to the expressionless man. "I don't know. I've been told that I'm not capable of loving others. Which is truth? Which is fiction?"

She shrugged giving the pretty boy a once over. "You lack qualities that humans would normally have. Is it because of Shizuo's influence?"

"It's obvious, is it not."

She chuckled "True, but you care for him deeply. You have a nice family Kasuka Heiwajima-san."

It was unlike Kasuka to ask about others, but the poker face she had plastered on her face made him think that they were the same. Her poker face just happened to be a smile.

"What about your family. Your mother…"

She turned her face away holding her smile in place. "My mom is in prison. I made sure of it."

Kasuka blinked once at the girl's casual words. She was no ordinary middle school that's for sure.

"KAAAAAAAAN-RAAAAAAA! STAY AWAY FROM KASUKA!" Shizuo's voice roared

Pulling out a sheet of paper she gave it to Kasuka.

"My phone number if anything comes up." She explained placing the paper on top of the flowers before backing away as a chair flew in her direction.

"Nice meeting you Kasuka-san!" She waved running off. Shizuo in his Raijin uniform was on her tail. "GET BACK HERE ASSHOLE!"

"No can do Shizuo." She responded "I have other arrangements. Aren't you glad? I'm finally getting out of your hair."

"NOT UNTIL I BASH YOUR BRAINS IN!"

She smiled stopping abruptly making Shizuo do the same. Kanra pulling out his cell phone from his pocket she punched in a few numbers.

When she was finished she placed it back in his pocket. "I won't leave you hanging for long. You'll have Izaya nii-san to spar with. You might even kill him."

She pulled out a camera pulling him closer to her. "Say Cheese!" She directed before the white flash blinded his eyes.

The polaroid came out of the camera in which she took taking a quick glance at Shizuo's surprised expression. Chuckling she placed the photograph in her pocket before backing away. This was the easiest distraction for someone like Shizuo. She lightly threw the camera up and caught it mid air placing it back in her pocket.

"Tell me something" She suggested "Do you hate me?"

He growled "OF COURSE I DO"

For a moment, she appeared to be the same as any other naïve middle school student. She was pale, and slender. It wouldn't take long for him to kill her if SHE FUCKING STAYED STILL.

"That's good, we'll have more fun..." She smiled annoyingly just as a banner came falling down on top of him. "in the future."

Shizuo was fuming mad now and ripped the banner in two. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME KANRA!"

But she had already disappeared.

* * *

Later that day…

Izaya was at the airport sending off his cousin. Kanra stood wearing an Eskimo looking jacket that was a dark grey with black fur on the rim of her sleeves and hood over a black camisole. To top it off she wore a black skirt that went down mid thigh and black plaid knee socks and brown boots. She wasn't a fan of makeup and Izaya would never allow it anyways.

He smirked down at the girl. "Have fun abroad."

She in turn was playing with her bangs but she nodded. "Thanks, I'll even send you souvenirs while I'm gone."

He pinched both her cheeks to make her look at him. "Are you fine living on your own?"

"Iull vee pphine" She tried to say. (I'll be fine)

He sighed worried for her wellbeing. Unlike his sisters, he really did worry for her. She was never a pawn in his game. She was his partner in crime after all.

"Don't worry we'll stay in touch with this piece of plastic humans call a cellphone and the Internet." She smiled her eyes full of mischief.

"Let's take a picture to commemorate today." Kanra announced cheerfully taking out her camera. She stood next to Izaya with him wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

As the camera flashed they both put on cheerful smiles. Izaya took the chance to hug the girl.

"Don't get kidnapped by weird people again."

"No promises there." She grinned crossing her fingers. She went up on her toes and lightly kissed her older cousin's cheek. Backing away she waved dragging her suitcase with her to the terminal.

"See you later Izaya nii-san. Even if there's no one who loves you, just remember" She started and continued, "I'll always love you"

Izaya chuckled and shooed her to go into the terminal already. "I'll keep that in mind, blood is thicker than water after all. Love you too, idiot."

With one last smile she entered deeper into the airport to board her plane.

A few minutes later, he got a text from Kanra. What could she have to say now, but it made him chuckle questioning her own dense feelings about that monster.

"_While I'm gone, k__eep an eye on Shizu-chan for me. ;) -K_" He read on his cellphone screen. "You don't have to worry Kanra-chan, I'll keep him busy for you until you come back."

To think she was so smart to the point of being oblivious to her own growing feelings for that monster. Well, she'd have to learn the hard way what it means to love a monster.

* * *

Few days later Shizuo was reveling at the short peace and quiet in his life. Kanra hadn't appeared before him the past couple of days, but it did strike him as odd though.

Usually he would be welcomed by the appearances of various gang members and mishaps.

She always seemed to be having fun especially when she came across him and Izaya fighting it out.

He was walking back home in street clothes when he came across a certain asshole leaving Russia Sushi. The asshole at hand smirked noticing the blond in the reflection of a nearby store window.

"To what do I have the pleasure of doing Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked in that cocky tone of his. He turned his gaze to meet Shizuo's pissed off glare.

"None of your damn business asshole." Shizuo growled

"Irritated" Izaya teased with a snicker "She's no longer here."

That seemed to register in Shizuo's head faster than expected because he was left unable to say anything.

"After leaving Ikebukuro, she's no longer any of your concern. She's nothing more than my shadow, never meant to see daylight." Izaya said knowingly with a smirk.

A vein could be seen throbbing on his forehead at the flea's casual remark.

"She left a couple days ago," Izaya revealed "Even if she's not here, she controls your movements even if you don't want her to."

"YOU LET A FOUTEEN YEAR OLD GO ABROAD **ALONE**?!" Shizuo roared

"It was her decision." Izaya left it at that.

"**THAT'S BULLSHIT!"** Shizuo yelled

"It was her father's decision. I didn't agree with it either." Izaya shrugged nonchalantly.

"**THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LET HER GO?"**

Izaya's smirk widened at Shizu-chan's words. "It sounds like you're actually worried about her. Don't tell me you _miss_ her…"

That stopped Shizuo's track of thought. "Don't be ridiculous, she's crazy"

Shizuo turned and walked away from the piss off surprising Izaya.

"Am I being the ridiculous one?" Izaya murmured in Russian. Simon in turn said in the same language. "She isn't normal is she?"

"If she was normal, we wouldn't be related." He merely answered evasively. "But that's what makes her hard to forget. She ruthlessly displays the truth in a way that you will never forget."

As Shizuo walked away from the flea, his mind was racing trying to flip through the many memories he had of his disputes with the young girl.

He was pissed as hell, frustration overrode all his thoughts of the stupid girl. She always had to have the last word. What pissed him off wasn't the flea, or her appearance at their graduation, or even her constant pranks.

In his hand he held the photo she had taken at graduation, the one of him and her. He slammed his fist into the nearest lamp post.

He sighed "What the hell am I angry about?"

The more he thought about it, the more confused he became. What did it matter to him if she went and left for America or wherever she had gone?

He stared at the blue sky reminded of her sudden appearances; she was just like the sun always there even if you didn't want her there. Bright and full of energy; so much that anyone would forget she was just a sick bastard as that flea.

"Dammit, dammit DAMMIT!"He yelled out startling the other people walking by. Shizuo didn't care though. All he could think about was her constant devilish smile and her violet eyes. Shizuo murmured his last thought to himself so only he could hear how pathetic he sounded. Stupid Kanra- always messing with his head and yet it hurt to think...

"She didn't even say goodbye."

* * *

**Thanks for reading:)**

**Review and comment on your thoughts.**

**See you next chapter;)**


	5. Origin of Izaya's Fur Trim Jackets

During her absence Izaya had plenty to do, sometimes Kanra would web chat with him if she was bored.

He worried not for her safety, but more so for her mentality.

_"Good morning Izaya-niisan" She began on the web cam she had installed on her laptop. "It's still night here."_

"Kanra, what have you done now?" Izaya chuckled "I just heard there was a shooting at a well known area."

On the screen Kanra was cheekily smiling in her black t-shirt and shorts. Her eyes reflected that familiar red violet colour.

_"Not everything is my fault you know, but" Kanra held up a peace sign. "Yes you are correct that was my doing."_

_"It seems high school students are much more harsh than I had originally thought. Trying to extort money from freshmen and even thinking they're all that with their flashy gangs."_

_Kanra's eyes had begun seeing red. "So I just taught them a valuable lesson in etiquette." _

Izaya chuckled at her antics. Even though she was hated she was always poking into other people's business.

"You have a twisted sense of justice." Izaya noted

_Kanra rolled her eyes. "That's rich coming from you." _

"Well what seems to be the problem?" Izaya noted at the sun almost rising on the screen.

_Kanra snapped her pale fingers. "Oh yes there was something I wanted to give you." _

*_DING DONG* _

Izaya heard his doorbell ring causing him to frown. He wasn't expecting anyone today. Even so he still stood up to get the door.

He reached a hand towards the door opening the door to reveal a delivery box on the floor. Picking it up there was a card tucked between the flaps of the box.

On the computer screen Kanra was patiently waiting for him to open the box.

"_Happy twentieth birthday Izaya-niisan." _

The card also said "Happy Birthday"

Izaya's eyes widened and then he chuckled "No explosives or firearms right?"

_Kanra stuck out her tongue. "I'm still just a girl."_

"..." Izaya froze forgetting that fact himself. "You're right you're still only a kid."

Carefully Izaya unwrapped the box to find different jackets with the same trademark fur trim on each of them. All of them black with a different style.

_"Rather than a suit, I think these jackets you much better. Besides I remember you commenting on my fur trimmed poncho hoodie before."_

_Kanra grinned as Izaya kept glancing at the jackets like a little child. At least she knew that he liked them. _

_"When I come back, you better be wearing my gift." Kanra commented with a teasing tone in her voice as she fiddled with the pencil in her hand._

"Thanks... Kanra. At least I won't need to shop for any jackets for a while." Izaya replied with a smile.

_"...That's a first. It's fine I have too much time on my hands shopping on my own. Although it is amusing when they ask if I'm shopping for my boyfriend."_

Izaya suppressed his chuckle at how oblivious she was at her own appearance. "You should go to bed now Kanra or you'll have eye bags."

_"Hai hai kay goodnight Izaya-nii-san." Kanra waved goodbye happily. "Say hello to Shizuo and Shinra for me." _

"Alright, good night Kanra" Izaya muttered before turning the screen off. To think she went out of her way to buy him a gift; what a random kid. Humans like her did not react to reason only instinct maybe because she had nothing to lose.

The card was still left unopened on his desk so out of curiosity he opened it.

There was a website and password written along with her own elegant writing.

_Something you might be interested in. ;) - K__  
_

Really this was much more like her style, she always knew what he wanted. With something like this it seems the days would become much more interesting.

What caught his interest though wasn't the website or the password; the first word that really stood out to him was...

_**"The DOLLARS huh..." **_

* * *

**Here's another family moment about Kanra and Izaya this time focusing as to why Izaya wears that dark fur trim coat of his. And as to how he got introduced to the Dollars in the first place.**

**It was definitely difficult to piece but I am almost finished the next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading up to this point and please review and comment on what you think (^_^)**

** See you next chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 4

Five years passed by in a flash. Everyone went on with their lives. Shizuo became a bodyguard for Tom, Izaya became an informant and so on.

On a regular day in Ikebukuro, Celty was standing in the park meeting Izaya about her next job.

"Fast as always transporter." Izaya complimented however Celty merely typed into her PDA.

**Cut to the chase. What do you need?**

"I need you to pick up a relative of mine."

**What does your relative look like?**

"Looks a bit like me. Black hair, red eyes probably. Don't worry you'll know who it is when you get there." Izaya waved off unconcerned. "While you're at it why don't you give my cousin a tour around the city?"

Izaya tilted his head thoughtfully. "On second thought, just follow her. I'm sure my cousin has her own agenda for coming back to Ikebukuro. Give me the details of your observations of my relative."

**My job is to be a courier.**

"Suit yourself, I'm sure you're curious as to who she is to me. I'm counting on you courier." Izaya walked off leaving Celty on her way to Narita Airport.

It was strange for Izaya not to give her much information like this. Izaya seemed... pleased when he gave her her job. Sincerely happy she could almost be certain of. No. That was definitely impossible. Either way she was getting paid for this.

When she got to the airport a crowd of people whispering amongst themselves welcomed her.

There was a crowd of people focused on a specific young lady. Celty in turn chose to follow their gaze to be met with a bold image.

What first got Celty's attention was the girl's black attire. The dress she wore was pitch black much like her own clothing. Her shadow seemed to shift and move the same way Celty controlled her own shadows. Everything about the girl's attire was black from her nails to her shoes and satchel.

A black veil covered the girl's face, but only her eyes held any sort of colour to her young face. Milky pale as if she hadn't seen the sunlight in awhile her red eyes reflected mischief. Black hair to match that went down to her back.

She looked like a beautiful demon from a horror movie. However if Celty looked more closely the girl looked to be beautiful in an angelic way as well. There was something… timeless about her?

Even with the small glimpse Celty could already tell this girl in black was Izaya's relative. Her fashion sense was odd among the japanese.

The girl didn't seem to notice Celty's presence, but Celty could definitely feel hers. It felt strange and familiar just like another supernatural being. There was something abnormal about her.

Suddenly, the girl turned her head facing a little girl in the crowd. It seems that she was pulling something out of her hair. They looked to be pitch black butterflies.

As the butterflies flew off her palms they flew towards a specific woman who looked to be frantically looking for someone near the back of the terminal much farther than where they stood.

The lady smiled towards the kid revealing a new violet colour in her irises. The kid mirrored her smile giving the woman a hug. "Arigatou, pretty Onee-san"

The young lady nodded waving goodbye deciding to leave through the exit. But in that moment something strange happened.

Her shadow didn't follow her.

No one seemed to notice the stray shadow wandering on it's own on the ground. The shadow of a group of butterflies surrounded the female shadow even though there were no butterflies in the airport.

Celty was strangely comfortable with the shadow even though it did creep her out a little bit. Was this girl Izaya's cousin? She was human right?

Then the shadow's lips curved into a devilish smile beckoning her to follow it. Celty was hesitant to follow such an unknown shadow. Was this even possible?

It intrigued Celty to think a human had a familiar. She followed the shadow on her bike as it jumped from shadow to shadow leading her to a more common neighbourhood.

The shadow led her to an apartment where the lady in black was standing in front of the building.

The shadow of the butterflies had merged together into the shape of a pitch black owl. It materialized into shape flying out of the ground to the woman's hand gently flapping it's wings. The owl was now three dimensional.

Was this some kind of magic or was this girl some kind of supernatural being? Well Izaya never actually said this was his cousin. But Celty was curious about this human girl.

Celty forgot about the strange female shadow who led her here in the first place. At the moment it was wavering on the wall next to her with an uncertain smile on her face. The shadow was black like any other shadow, but it seemed rather lonely in nature.

Celty typed on her PDA showing it to the female shadow. **Are you her familiar?**

The shadow shook her head.

**Are you Izaya's cousin?**

The shadow hesitated before nodding slowly. The shadow pointed towards the apartment building just as a few gunshots fired.

*_Bang* *CRASH*_

A window shattering could be heard from the apartment startling Celty into motion. She headed for the apartment worried at what might've happened. Walking up the steps she tried to door to find that it was unlocked.

As she opened the door she was met face to face with the corpses of four men in black suits occupying the floor. The blood was spreading onto the floor from what looked like bullet wounds.

As Celty slowly lifted her gaze she noticed familiar black boots and then with a dark welcoming smile the girl in black began with. "You must be his courier, Miss Dullahan. It's nice to meet you."

Her eyes held no remorse for the fallen men, and there was even blood stained onto her cheek. Surrounded by the corpses she truly did look like a demon right out of a horror story.

The girl lifted a hand for Celty shake, in which Celty hesitantly accepted. The girl's touch was cold to the touch as if she were already dead or like the blood was not pumping through her system.

"I'm not accustomed to human touch." The girl answered as if she could understand what Celty was thinking.

**Did you kill them?**

The girl shrugged her small shoulders. "It does seem that way doesn't it? But I'm not interested in dead bodies. I'm more interested in the bullets."

The girl crotched down towards the corpse and pulled out a pair of clippers or was it tweezers to pull out the bullets from the bodies. Celty on the other hand couldn't stand to watch her do such a thing.

A couple minutes passed as Celty listened to the gross sound of flesh being toyed with and the girl's quick movements in taking out the bullets.

"You must think I'm some kind of psychopath to not even attempt saving these men. But I guess that's because it was their second time meeting me." The girl reasoned

The girl merely chuckled as she stood up. "You know what's so great about black clothing?"

Celty stayed quiet as the girl wiped the blood of her hands onto a black handkerchief.

"You can't see blood on them so easily. It makes it easier to die without causing an uproar. But let's stop talking about that I'd like to know more about you."

The girl lifted the veil off her face revealing her pink lips that had curved into a devilish grin.

"You've been living with Shinra for twenty years I presume?"

That shocked Celty. **How do you know?**

"Izaya-niisan has been classmates with him for a while."

So they were related. That wasn't a good thing.

"Still looking for your head. Some advice for you Miss. Dullahan." Kanra advised with a point of a finger. "You're better off not knowing where your head is."

Kanra began walking out of the apartment with the soft pats of her boots echoing against the thin walls. "I have to say Ikebukuro has changed quite a bit since I left, not like I wasn't expecting it. You must have a lot of questions. Go ahead and ask while we wait."

Celty truly was curious about the youth and as instructed started typing out her questions.

**Are you human?**

**Why do you have a familiar?**

**Why did you come to this apartment?**

**How do you know I'm a dullahan?**

Celty could only type so much even though she had a million more questions.

Kanra scanned the screen with a smirk.

"Yes"

"Accident."

"Closure."

"Lucky guess."

Her answers were short and to the point, but at the same time made no sense. Kanra hummed standing outside the apartment as if she was waiting for someone. Who could she be waiting for?

"You know these characters quite well." Kanra hinted and then suddenly.

A sign post came flying at them, but Kanra didn't flinch. She still kept on that smirk on her face.

"**WHY ARE YOU IN IKEBUKURO?!" **An angry yet familiar voice roared. Kanra turned her head in joy and mischief. Her eyes landed on the blond who was breathing heavily in anger at her return. **  
**

Kanra merely laughed "It's been what five years now? The bartender look suits you. Although smoking is a nasty habit you've acquired. Don't you think Shizu-chan?"

There he appeared Shizuo Heiwajima with a vein throbbing at the sight of the young girl. "_**You **_**_little brat, I'LL KILL_ YOU!"**

Kanra chuckled "Still the same as always, always ready to attack. Although I see you're getting along well with your old senpai."

Unlike Shizuo, Tom had a different reaction.

Tom however widened his eyes at the girl making Shizuo question what did Kanra do that he didn't know about?

Kanra place a finger to her lips signalling Tom not to say a word about what she knew.

Tom sighed walking past the three towards the apartment. "C'mon Shizuo we have a debt to collect."

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Kanra teased with a chuckle messing with her cellphone.

"Shut up and stay where you are." Shizuo muttered annoyed following after Tom.

Kanra sighed walking away from the two. "I did warn them." Kanra glanced at Celty lifting an eyebrow. "You coming?"

The nomadic female shadow who had been hiding finally came back wavering below the girl's feet.

"You better leave soon or else the cops will catch you." Kanra warned in a teasing tone. "The next time we meet we may be on opposite sides."

**What do you think of Izaya Orihara?**

"He's the only one who accepted me." Kanra started

From what Celty could see, this young girl wasn't lying.

Right after saying that police sirens could be heard coming towards them with Kuzuhara in the lead. Celty was hiding behind some buildings from the cops watching from afar.

But what caught Kanra by surprised was the feel of a gun barrel against the back of her head.

"Don't you dare try to make a move." He warned knowing that she was one hard to catch criminal.

She did not show any fear rather she was pleased at the turn of events.

Kanra merely stayed where she was. "It's been awhile, Kinnosuke. Don't tell me you're still trying to arrest me?"

The other cruisers were heading right for Shizuo and Tom. "Whoops guess Shizuo won't be so pleased to be going to the police station again."

The girl had a much more affectionate smile when she said Shizuo's name. Could it be...

"I won't rest until I see you behind bars." Kuzuhara warned the young girl placing handcuffs on her thin wrists. Meanwhile Celty was hiding away from the cops and Kuzuhara was still pointing a gun towards Kanra. He roughly pushed her into the cruiser

She tilted her head questioning his words. "Strange since technically I'm not even twenty yet. So what am I charged with this time?"

"Murder of ninety seven no, one hundred and one people across the globe."

Kanra suppressed a smile. "Well humans love to blame others for their mistakes."

"Are you saying you're not responsible for them?" Kuzuhara asked while roughly placing her into the back of the cruiser. However Kanra did not seem fazed by this turn of events.

She grinned "You'll just have to wait until we get to the station."

Kuzuhara didn't trust her. Amongst the officers she was a common target for arrest. She had evaded the police for ten years already, but that wasn't why she was such an enigma.

Behind his sunglasses he looked in the rear view mirror taking a quick glance at her pale face. Her eyes seemed to glow a blood red and she reeked of blood rusty and metallic.

In foreign countries, she was famously known for being different.

When he had first laid his eyes on her, he'd noticed right away different from that Black Rider who was oozing with shadows.

Celty also realized the same fact as she watched from the shadows. Izaya's cousin... Kanra...

Unlike any other human, her shadow was it's own person was what Celty could deduct.

Even the Black Rider seemed more human than this brat. Unlike any other human Kuzuhara had arrested.

_She didn't have a shadow._

* * *

**Chapter 4 finally done. **

**Um the five year time gap will be explained in later chapters so hopefully it isn't awkward in this context, but yeah. May change the plot depending on how the next chapter plays out.**

**Thanks for reading this far and review your comments:)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DRRR.**


End file.
